HaloRed Vs Blue: The Great Flood War
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: FYI: This is the sequel to HaloRed Vs. Blue: Landing in the Gulch. In this follow up, John-117 takes command of the Blood Gulch Crew. Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, the UNSC have discovered Beta Halo. What happens when contact is lost? New characters will be introduced in this story. Rated M for violence, intense language and possibly even lemons.
1. Chapter 1: FNG

HaloRed Vs. Blue: The Great Flood War

Chapter 1: F.N.G.

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**

A/N: Hello to all of the readers! It is me, WebofSpideyguy7245698! And... I just realized how bad that sounded... Anyway, it is me, back with the sequel to HaloRed Vs. Blue: Landing in the Gulch! Yes, before you start throwing questions, this is a sequel... So, if you haven't read the first story, I highly suggest that you leave and go read that story first. But anyway, this is the sequel! In this story, I will be adding all kinds of characters that weren't in the first story! So, I hope you enjoy this one, as much as you did the first one. That is, if any of those of who read the first story are here, reading this right now. I hope all of you enjoy it! One thing you'll notice, is that in this story, I will be using first person narration, opposed to in the first story, whereas I used third person. I just can't do third person for this one. One last thing, is that I know I said in the last story that the sequel wouldn't be up so soon, but I just had to get it out today. So, to kick this thing off, we'll begin with something that I hope is familiar. So, I hope all of you enjoy it!

 _To: The Captain of The Red and Blue Soldiers of Project Freelancer, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117_

 _Dear Master Chief,_

 _You already know me. My name is Admiral Terrence Hood. The UNSC have noticed your battle with the Flood and have decided to put Project Freelancer back into commission. With the recent and unfortunate passing of your former mentor, Master Chief Petty Officer Mendez, it will be up to you to train the Simulation Troopers, along with new recruits over the course of time. Your first recruit will arrive in five months. You have all of that time to set up a base and anything else you will need to train these troops. The UNSC will be shipping you supplies such as ammunition, food and recreational clothing for all of your troops there. Among those, you will have weekly supply drops to fortify the base with training equipment. I recommend firing ranges and an obstacle course to start off._

 _I look forward to a long and mutually beneficial relationship for the both of us._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Admiral Terrence Hood_

 _Grif_

 _Cliffs at Red Base_

I looked through the Sniper Rifle scope at the Master Chief and Carolina, standing on the roof of Blue Base, on the other side of the canyon. As our luck would have it, Simmons and I were on guard duty for the day. As if anything interesting happened in this godforsaken hellhole. Beside me, Simmons cleared his throat. "What are they doing now?" he asked. _God damn it._ I turned to look at him, as I lowered the Rifle. "I said, 'What are they doing now?'." Simmons replied. _Holy fuck!_ "God damn it! I'm sick of answering that question! I answered that question five minutes ago! They're just standing there talking! That's all the Blues ever do is stand around and talk. They did it yesterday, they even did it at the beginning of the week! I mean, we even stand around and talk! So, what do you think they'll be doing tomorrow?" I asked. Simmons didn't speak for a few seconds, he just stood there, looking at me. "What are they talking about?" he asked. "You know what? I fucking hate you." I said. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I hate you too, buddy." Simmons replied in a calm tone. I turned away from Simmons and looked back through the scope. I saw the Master Chief running our way. "Oh shit. We are about to get company." I said, before I looked back at Simmons.

 _John-117_

 _Cliffs at Red Base_

 _Five Minutes Later..._

I finally reached the slopes of the cliffs and began to walk up to where Simmons and Grif were standing. "Hey guys." I said, out of breath. "What are you up to?" Grif cleared his throat. "Just keeping watch, Sir!" he said, as he saluted me. "Kiss-ass." I barely heard Simmons mutter. "How have you been? Since, you know-" _What? Since Cortana left? Well..._ As Simmons spoke, I interrupted him. "Let's not talk about that." I said. "Ok. Whatever you say, Chief." Simmons said. _Chief? Since I have just learned about Project Resurgence, being called Chief just doesn't sound right..._ "You can call me John if you want. You know, since my whole military career has been a lie." I said. "Alright, Ch- I mean, John." Grif said. "Hey, ladies get down here!" Sarge called. "Lopez and I built a new vehicle out of old Tank and Warthog parts we had laying around!" They all exchanged looks, before heading down the hill that led up to the cliff. Lopez spoke, still speaking perfect English. "Old man, you mean _I_ built a new vehicle." Lopez said. As he and Sarge began to argue, Simmons spoke. "Coming Sarge!" he called. "It's a helicopter, it's awesome!" Donut said. "Hey, Chief! Grab a Mongoose!" Doc said, as he got onto a Ghost. "Let's all race around the Canyon!" _We should all loosen up in our own ways._ Carolina's voice echoed in my head. _Well, I'm not even out of my twenties yet. I should make this new life count!_ "Ok, I'll be right down!" I said, as I followed Simmons and Grif down the hill. "I get to name this one!" Grif said. "Why?" Simmons asked. "Because you named the ATV that Sarge built two or three years ago!" Grif said. "Oh, yeah. Good times. Or not." Simmons said. Just then, of all the shenanigans I had seen these two pull, I thought of the perfect word. "Hey guys? Just one thing." I said. "What?" they both said. "Shotgun!" I exclaimed. "Fuck!" Simmons and Grif said.

 _John-117_

 _Five Months Later..._

"Okay, good news first, Captain." Washington said to me. "The galaxy is in great shape. We've got civil war on Sanghelios, Sangheili rebels banding together and attempting to overthrow their leader, 'Thel Vadam, the Arbiter." I watched the holo-screen on the wall of Blue Base, courtesy of the UNSC, as pictures of Sanghelios appeared, along with pictures of groups of Sangheili rebels. Next, a recording of a Halo ring began to play. "In other news, the UNSC have discovered Beta Halo. UNSC scientists went to analyze the Installation along with a squad of marines. Contact was lost forty-eight hours ago." Washington said, while sporting a grim look on his face. I stretched back in my chair. "Just another day at the office. What's the bad news, Wash?" I asked. Washington cleared his throat. "We have a new guy joining us today. Fresh out of selection. His callsign is 'Hermes'." he said.

 _Washington_

 _Three Hours Later..._

I stood in the armory and waited for the recruit to walk in. The door to the armory opened and our new recruit walked in, wearing gold armor, with teal trim. He also wore an E.V.A. helmet. "Good to see you, mate." I said, as I approached him. "Why don't we get started? Go get a Battle Rifle from the armory." The recruit known only as "Hermes" walked over to the armory, similar to the one that Donut and multiple others ran on Chorus. Lopez ran this armory, seeing as the Captain trusted Lopez the most with all of the firearms. Lopez handed him a Battle Rifle. "Good. Now you know the drill, go to firing range one and fire at the targets." I said, as I walked up to the observation box. Hermes walked over to firing range one and loaded his Rifle. "Okay, I'm going to the make the targets pop up one at a time. And I want you to shoot them as fast as you can." I said. Hermes only nodded and said nothing. "Okay, starting in three seconds." I said. I waited three seconds and then pressed the button, starting the sequence.

The first and only target type popped up, a cardboard cut out of Grif. Hermes shot the target, before it was all the way up. _Impressive. This should give Carolina a run for her money._ The targets kept popping up, and I watched Hermes shot them all just as fast, if not faster. After he had shot all of the targets, his final time was about 13.5 seconds. And there were twenty targets in total. "Damn good job!" I exclaimed, praising Hermes. Hermes turned around to look at me, as he reloaded his Rifle. I pointed to the door. "The Captain wants to see you run the course." I said. Hermes nodded and placed the Rifle on his back, as he walked out of the armory.

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch Outpost Obstacle Course_

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

I stood at the obstacle course, waiting with Tex and Sarge for the new recruit. After about a few minutes, Sarge spoke. "It's the F.N.G. Captain." he said. I looked up, to see a Spartan wearing gold armor, with teal trim walking up to us. Upon reaching us, he saluted me. I returned the salute, as I looked the recruit up and down. "Go easy on him, Chief. It's his first day." Tex said. _His first day? Well, we'll see how he handles the course._ I finally spoke. "Right." I said, as I looked at Tex. I looked back at the recruit. "What the hell kind of a name is 'Hermes'?" I asked. "How'd a muppet like yourself get past selection?" The recruit said nothing. "Right. Hermes, to qualify for the squad, you have to run the obstacle course in less than a minute. Carolina holds the current squadron record at 20.5 seconds." I said. Hermes nodded. "I'll be up in the observation tower with Tex and Sarge." I said, as I headed to the tower. "You have a minute to get ready before I tell you to begin." I signaled for Tex and Sarge to follow me. I got to my spot in the observation and readed the intercom system. "Get the camera systems running Tex." I said. "Yes Captain!" she said.

"Sarge, ready the target system!" I called out my order. "You got it, Captain!" he said. I turned on the intercom system and cleared my throat. "Hermes, approach the starting line, but do not begin. I repeat, do _not_ begin!" I said. I watched from my post, as Hermes approached the start. "Hermes, pick up that SMG on the crate and four flashbangs!" I said. Hermes picked up the SMG, switching it for his Battle Rifle and loaded the SMG. Next, he picked up the four flashbangs and clipped them to his belt. "Okay, start the course on your go. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops." I said. _Flashbangs. I hated them. You might be wondering why. Well, it was all because of a Caboose-related incident when we first got them._

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch_

 _Five Months Earlier..._

"Alright everyone, calm down!" I said, as the Reds and Blues stopped chattering around me. "We got our first ammunition shipment from the UNSC today, including Fragmentation Grenades." Tucker walked up to the Fragmentation crate. "Alright, let's see what we got." he said. He opened the crate. "Oh, nice. There are Flashbangs in here too!" he said, as he looked at everyone else. "Yes, I know. That's why I asked you to keep Caboose occupied. Now-" I began to speak, but I stopped when it hit me. _Wait, Tucker is here..._ "Tucker! Where is Caboose?! I asked you to keep him busy!" I exclaimed. "Oh chill out Chief, I asked Doc to look after him." Tucker said. "Hmm. A stupid Blue soldier and a Medic who can't do anything right. Two peas in a pod." I said. "Anyway, I'm going to go through all of the stuff we got, so-" That's when all hell broke loose. "Sup, dogs?" I heard Doc ask. I turned around to see Doc and Caboose walking through the group up to me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed. "Where do we think we're going?" I asked, as I looked at Doc. "Caboose said he wanted to come say hi, so I thought, 'why not?'." Doc said.

"No, no, no." I said. "I didn't want Caboose to show up here, I can't trust him with grenades! Especially after that stunt on the High Charity!" Somehow, I failed to notice Caboose slip past me. "Oh, it's alright Mister Chief! I won't be any trouble!" Caboose said. I turned around to look at Caboose, who had gotten into the grenade box. "No, Caboose!" I exclaimed. Caboose stepped back from the box. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed, as he held up four Flashbangs, which he had somehow attached themselves to one another. "How the hell did he do that?" Grif asked. I turned around to face him. "I don't know, Grif." I said. "Hey, Chief?" Tucker asked. "What?" I asked. That's when I heard the sound of a pin being pulled. "Uh-oh." Sarge said. "Every man for himself! R-" Tucker began to yell, but then the flashbangs went off. _Bang!_ _I should never have trusted you, Tucker..._

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch Outpost Obstacle Course_

 _Five Months Later..._

One last ding was heard, as Hermes crossed the finish line. _Damn._ I thought, as I looked at the leaderboard. Carolina had just gone from first place, to second place. "Hmm." I said. "It appears we have a new squadron record." I looked at the leaderboard again. "Hermes has beaten Carolina's time, with the new best time being 13.7 seconds." I said, as I looked back at Tex and Sarge. I walked back to the microphone. "Hermes, congratulations. You are on the squad. I recommend that you go to the firing range or go around and talk to your new squad mates. You are dismissed!" I said. Hermes saluted me from the course, reloaded his SMG and placed it back on the crate.

 _Simmons_

 _Cliffs at Red Base_

"What the hell is going on over there?" Grif asked me. I lowered the Sniper Rifle in my hands and turned to face Grif. "Well, it appears the Fucking New Guy has beat Carolina's time on the course." I said. "Ouch." Grif said. "Carolina isn't going to like that." I shrugged. "Who knows. She might be impressed." I said, as I continued to scan the canyon for anything worth looking at. "Fuck it!" I said, as I placed the Sniper on my back. I started to walk down the slope of the cliff. "Hey, where are you going?" Grif asked. "I'm going to the firing range to shoot some targets." I said, as I continued walking. "Oh. Okay!" Grif said. "I'll see you later then!" I nodded. "Sure." I said, as I continued walking.

 _Tucker_

 _Blue Base_

"So, how do you think the F.N.G. will do in combat?" Carolina asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like this canyon is full enough. And I frankly don't care how he does." I said. "Why do you think it's a he?" Carolina asked. I shrugged again. "You are the only woman here at the moment." I said. "I just don't see us getting a female soldier anytime soon." Carolina sighed. "Tucker-" she said, before stopping herself. I turned to look at Carolina. "What?" I asked. "It's just that, you aren't the same Tucker you were a few months ago." she said. I rolled my eyes. "Carolina, we've been over this. I've matured. I'm a soldier, not a fucking pervert." I said. "I never called you a pervert." Carolina said. "Well, if I had a dime for every time you have called me a pervert, I might just have a dollar." I said. "You have too called me a pervert." Carolina said nothing. "I want the old Tucker back." she finally said. "You acting like, well, acting like the Master Chief, it's just not normal."

"Really?" I asked. "Is this normal?" I grabbed my shirt and lifted it up, showing off my scarred abdomen, from when I was fragged a few months ago. "Or how about this?" I asked, as I removed the glove on my right hand, showing Carolina that my hand was mostly made up of scar tissue. Carolina shrugged. "Most women find scars as being attractive. I think the scars on your stomach are-" Carolina was speaking, but I interrupted. "Don't say it." I said. "- kinda sexy." I looked at her, with a look of hate on my face. "They are _not_ sexy!" I exclaimed. "They are a disgrace! They are reminders of how close I came to death!" Carolina put her hand on my shoulder. "Tucker, calm down. I'm not trying to make you mad." she said. Eventually, the look of hate faded and I nodded. "I'm sorry, Carolina." I said. I backed up and went to sit on the giant keyboard that controlled the holoscreen, the monitors and other stuff in Blue Base. We shared a few laughs and then, we noticed something. There was a humming sound and I got up from my spot and backed up to look at the console. Carolina and I both looked at it, but saw nothing wrong with it. That's when an AI appeared from one of the chip drives on the console.

"Church!" I exclaimed, along with Carolina saying, "Epsilon!" The AI said nothing for a few seconds. "Remember, memory is the key. So don't forget about me." Church said. "Church, what do you mean?" I asked. "Remember, memory is the key. So don't forget about me." Church said, again. Carolina and I looked at eachother. "Remember, memory is the key. So don't forget about me." Church said, repeating himself. "It sounds like a recording." Carolina said. I thought for a moment. "Yeah, it does. But if this is a recording, than where is Church?" I asked. "I don't know where Epsilon is Tucker." Carolina said. "Look, I'll go get the Chief and tell him that we think we found Church." I nodded. "Good idea. It'll seem more convincing if you go." I said. "Thanks." Carolina said, as she ran out of the base. "I'll be back soon, Tucker!" Tucker turned back to face Church, if it wasn't a recording that is. _Is this really Church? Or is this Church's way of saying good-bye?_

A/N: So, what do you think of this first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, as I enjoy writing it. Do you like how the sequel looks just with this first chapter? What do you think of their new recruit? What do you think of the switch from third person to first person, was it done well? What do you think Church is up to with what Carolina and Tucker found in Blue Base? Do you like the way Master Chief is shaping Blood Gulch? Well, those are all of the questions I have. So, please favorite and follow this story if you enjoyed the first story. And a review wouldn't hurt either! So, with that being said, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the new HaloRVB mash-up story. So, have a good day and bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Church's Message

Chapter 2: Church's Message

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, that is those who have actually read it. In this next chapter, you will find out where Church disappeared to in the previous story and what actually happened to him. Again, as this is the sequel, I highly implore you to read the first story and then come back to read this one, if you have not done so already. With that being said, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please favorite or follow if you enjoyed the previous story, as it really helps this one out. Also, please leave a review or PM if you want to submit input.

 _Dear Master Chief,_

 _The loss of your AI fragment is a very unfortunate event. I shouldn't have to remind you that without an AI or several AIs, it would be quite difficult to replicate Project Freelancer and to allow it to make a comeback. The UNSC will try to provide you with an AI, but with the recent discovery of Beta Halo, we just can't hand over an AI. We need all of the AI that we can get at this time. I hope you are able to make do without an AI for the time being._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Terrence Hood_

 _Admiral Terrence Hood_

 _UNSC Conference Room_

I watched as two officers brought in the only survivor from Beta Halo. "Thank you gentlemen, you may leave us." I said. The two officers turned around and walked back through the door, just leaving I and the survivor alone in the conference room. "You are Private Jimmy Jenkins, correct?" I asked. "Yes, Sir!" Private Jenkins exclaimed. "Private, if it makes you feel more comfortable, you don't have to call me sir." I said. "Can you tell me about what happened at Beta Halo?" Private Jenkins nodded. "Yes." he said. "We were there for about a month, one day, everything was pretty much like normal and one day, this huge alien thing showed up on the ring." I nodded. "I see. Is this the alien you are referring to?" I asked, as a holographic image of said alien appeared. "Yeah. Yes, that's it." Private Jenkins said. I clicked a button and the holographic image disappeared. I sighed. "Private Jenkins, you can stay in this facility as long as you wish. These men will show you to your new quarters." I said.

Two men in UNSC uniform walked into the room and stopped behind Private Jenkins. "Private, you may stay with us as long as you feel necessary." I said. "Gentlemen, please see to it that Private Jenkins is _taken care of_." The men walked Jenkins out of the room and I turned my attention to the Spartan in the corner of the room, standing in the shadows. "My friend, please step forward." I said. The Spartan stepped forward, revealing his Light Brown armor in the light. "Well, what do you think?" I asked. "It sounds a lot like I encountered. The thing I was partnered with. Only it's gotten stronger. And it may be trying to raise an army." the Spartan said. "Does that worry you?" I asked. "It doesn't excite me, if that's what you want to know." the Spartan replied. "And it looks like we're about to go to war. Again. And I really couldn't be happier. I've been looking forward to paying him back for all the trouble he's caused me." I shook my head. "Well, my friend, I regret to inform you that you won't be hunting him anytime soon." I said. "Why not?" the Spartan asked.

"It just so happens that the Doc has finished helping her companion get better through therapy. And a few minor surgeries. And they are ready to go back to the Gulch." I said. "I'm going to need you to accompany them back to the Gulch. When you get there, immediately report to the Commanding Officer there, and inform him of our situation here with Beta Halo." The Spartan saluted me and I returned the salute. He turned around and started to stroll out of the room. "Oh, and one last thing?" I asked. He tilted his head back, so he could hear me. "Have you heard about the trouble on Chorus?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course I have. Goodbye, Sir." He walked out of the room.

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch Firing Range_

I was standing in front of Firing Range Three, holding a Battle Rifle in my hand. I fired at the three targets that had come up, downing them in no less than five seconds. Simmons was at Range Two, shooting at Grif targets with a Sniper Rifle. Just then, the door to the Range opened, and Sarge walked in. He walked up the Armory box that Lopez stood in. "I'll take a Rocket Launcher, Lopez." he said. "I cannot give you that item, Sarge." Lopez replied in return. "Lopez, Launcher! Ahora! Los rapido!" Sarge exclaimed. "I don't speak Spanish anymore, old man." Lopez said. "Thanks, Lopez." Sarge said, before he walked over and stood in front of Firing Range Four. I looked over to Sarge, to see him holding a Rocket Launcher. "Um, Sarge? What are you doing?" I asked. "Target practice." Sarge said. "With a Rocket Launcher?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. Sarge just lifted up the Rocket Launcher, as a Grif target popped up and fired a rocket down range.

The rocket hit the Grif target and blew it up into several pieces. I looked over at Sarge. "Well, I think that's enough for the day." I said, as I placed my Rifle on my back. Just then, the door opened and Carolina ran in, at lightning speed. "Master Chief! I need to tell you something!" she exclaimed, as she stopped right in front of me. "Well, okay. Calm down a little, Carolina. What's wrong?" I asked. She caught her breath, before looking up at me. "Chief, it's Church. Tucker and I were in Blue Base. We found him." she said. _Finally, some good news._ "Well, where is he?" I asked. "You uh, it'd be better if you see for yourself." Carolina said. "Fine. Lead the way, Carolina." I said. We both jogged out of the Firing Range, and towards Blue Base. We had arrived within only a few minutes. I ran in, to see Tucker pacing back in forth in front of the base's holo screen. "- memory is the key, so don't forget about me." I heard Church's voice. I looked over, to see Church's AI form.

I looked to Tucker. "Okay, Lance Corporal. What happened here?" I asked. "Carolina and I were in here talking, for about an hour. And she pissed me off by saying something about my scars. She uh, apologized and I uh, sat down on the keyboard. And a few seconds later, Church appeared. Carolina and I tried to talk to him, but he just repeats himself. Over, and over, and over again." Tucker said. "I don't really know much about how getting the full message to play, if that's what this is. Tell you what, let me go grab Lopez. I'm sure he can figure this thing out." Carolina spoke before Tucker could. "That works just fine, Chief. We'll wait here for you." I nodded and ran back outside of Blue Base. As I ran, I saw Caboose coming into my path. "Hi, Mister Chief!" Caboose said, as he waved. "How is-" I interrupted him. "Oh, everything is great Caboose! I can't talk right now!" I exclaimed as I ran past him. "Oh, okay! See you later, bye!" Caboose called back to me.

 _Carolina_

 _Blue Base_

"This is so messed up!" Tucker exclaimed, as he paced back and forth. "Church disappears for five months, and he just shows up again today!" I sighed. "Tucker-" I said, trying to sound as soothing as I could. He interrupted. "Carolina, Church is gone! He is gone! I don't know how I think that, I just have a weird feeling! He is not coming back, Carolina. I don't know! I can't think straight! This has to be a message! Church is dead! Church is gone! He's-he's-" Tucker cut himself off, as he started to hyperventilate. I stepped forward, grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Tucker calm down!" I said. "Remember, if he is actually dead, just remember: He's not really gone, he never said goodbye. He's just not here right now." Tucker started to breath normally again and slowly backed up away from me. "You're right. I'm sorry, Carolina." he said. "It's okay, I understand." I replied, as I placed my foot against the wall. "I understand."

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch Firing Range_

"Lopez, we have a problem." I said, as I stepped up to the armory box. "Okay. What is the problem?" he asked. "Carolina and Tucker found Church. Or a recording of him. And they can't get it to play." I replied. "Hmm, okay." Lopez said. "Could you by any chance help them to get it play all the way through?" I asked. "Yes." he said. "Here hold this, please." He handed a repurposed Boltshot to me. I took it and watched him walk to his right and out the door of the armory. He locked the door behind him and turned back to face me. I handed him the Boltshot. "Thanks." he said, as he walked to the door. "Master Chief, please inform all soldiers that the armory is closed for the rest of the day." I nodded. "Of course, Lopez. I will pass the message along." I said. "I will report to you when I have fixed the problem. Tell all soldiers that there has been an emergency at Blue Base. Also, tell them to keep the base clear until further notice. I can't work in crowded areas." he said, leaving the armory before I could say anything.

I stood there, thinking for a minute or two. Finally, I walked out of the Shooting Range and walked to the Command Tent, where I, and the few higher ranked soldiers in the canyon were often found. He had Lopez install intercoms all over the Canyon, in Blue Base, outside of Blue Base, inside and outside of the Infirmary, inside and outside of Red Base, inside and outside of the Firing Range and four on the walls of the canyon, right in the heart of the Gulch. He had an announcement to make.

 _Grif_

 _Red Base_

"Whoa, that's not what happened." Simmons said, as we had an arguement. "Yes, it is! You said: "I'm not going to the Vegas Quadrant!". Then, the next thing I know, you're in an escape pod, headed for-" I was speaking, when the intercom came on. "Attention Blood Gulch, this is John-117. The Armory has been closed for the rest of the day, due to an emergency at Blue Base. I must ask all of you to keep out of the base, for the time being. That will be all." I looked at Simmons. He looked at me. "Hey." he said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you ever wonder why-" Simmons began to ask the big question, but I interrupted. "That seems to be a big question, doesn't it? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God, with a plan and stuff in store for us? I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." I said. Simmons smacked himself in the forehead. "No, you idiot! Do you ever wonder why the Blues have something more interesting than we do going on?" he asked. "Oh. In that case, no. No I do not." I said, as I turned to look away from him.

 _Tucker_

 _Blue Base_

Carolina and I were waiting in Blue Base for Lopez to arrive, to take a look at the holo screen. Just then, the intercom inside of the base came on. "Attention Blood Gulch, this is John-117. The Armory has been closed for the rest of the day, due to an emergency at Blue Base. I must ask all of you to keep out of the base, for the time being. That will be all." The intercom shut off, just as Lopez walked into the base. "Alright, so what seems to be the problem?" Lopez asked, as he walked up to the holo screen. He crouched as I began to speak. "Well, I sat on the keyboard and Church just appeared. I think it's actually a message from him, but we can't get it to play all the way. It's just looping through the same sentence." I said. "I see." Lopez said, as he went to work. "Carolina, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and patrol the exterior of the base to make sure no one get's in. I can't work with the base being crowded. And trust me, it will be crowded now that the announcement has been made." Carolina nodded next to me. "I understand." she said, as she walked out of the base.

Lopez continued working on the holoscreen. "Hey, uh, Lopez? Can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Go ahead." he said. "Do you hate me?" I asked. Lopez didn't speak for a minute. "Hey, guys. If you're listening to this, it means-" Church began to speak, but was cut off and reverted back to the loop. "Remember, memory is the key. So don't forget about me." Lopez grunted. "God damn it, I think I had it." he said. "Why do you ask?" I cleared my throat. "Well, it just that when you spoke Spanish, it seemed like you hated everyone, because you never spoke to anyone. And, because no one ever talks to me anymore, except for Carolina." I said. Lopez kept working for a few seconds. "I admit it. I hated everyone when I only spoke Spanish. I only hate two people in this canyon. Sarge, because he is to incompetent to ever lead. He should be court martialed in my opinion. And Grif, because he's lazy as hell. The only person I really appreciate here is Master Chief, as he figured out how to get me to speak English."

A few minutes later, Church's AI form disappeared and Lopez stood up, holding two chips in his hand. He turned around to face me. "Alright, I have good news and two pieces of bad news." he said. "Um, I'll take the bad news first." I said. "The bad news is I can't get the message to play on the holoscreen in here." Lopez said. "You can't possibly be serious." I said. "However, the good news is I was able to remove the chip that contained Church's message, if that's what it is. And I also was able to remove another chip that seems to be related to the message. I have no idea what's on it though." Lopez said. "I may be able to get it to play on the terminal we have set up outside of the base." I nodded. "What's the other bad news?" I asked. "I'd highly recommend that everyone watches this later on tonight, after dinner hours." Lopez said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "The message may be emotional. And I know that you humans can get so emotional to the point where you lose an appetite." he said.

"Eh, good point." I said. "Thanks." he said. "I'm going to take the chips that I recieved and go now." He turned around and walked out of the base. I followed him outside, to see Carolina waiting for me. "Tucker?" she asked. I turned to look at her. "He said he can't get the message to play on our holoscreen. He was able to remove the chip containing the message and another one that seems to be related to it. He suggests that we don't view it until after dinner tonight." I said. "Why is that?" Carolina asked. "Because he said that the message could be emotional. Perhaps so emotional, that none of us will be able to hold an appetite." I said. "That's actually a good idea." she said. I nodded. "That's what I said." I replied.

 _Simmons_

 _Blood Gulch Mess Hall_

 _Several Hours Later..._

It had been a long day. The armory had been closed in the early afternoon, due to some emergency at Blue Base. Everyone followed Master Chief's orders that said not to get in the way, except for Caboose and Donut. They were just too damn curious (and/or stupid) to follow orders. We were all seated at the tables that we sat at. There were four tables in total. And there were fourteen members in total in the canyon at this time. The Master Chief stepped up to the podium in the very front of Mess Hall. "Okay, listen everyone. Before I announce two things, I need to take roll. So just bear with me." he said. He pulled out a list and sat in on the podium and began calling names. "343 Guilty Spark." Master Chief said. "Here." the AI construct said, still inhabiting a Sentinel body. "Caboose." Master Chief said. "Oh, who said my name?! I want to be involved in the conversation!" Caboose exclaimed, looking around the Mess Hall.

"Caboose is here." Master Chief muttered. "Carolina." Carolina cleared her throat. "Present." she said. Master Chief nodded. "Doc." he said. "Right here." Doc replied. Master Chief wrote something down. "Donut." he said. "Here!" Donut called out, in a cheerful tone. "Grif." Master Chief said. "What the fuck?! I'm fucking hungry! What's the hold up?!" Master Chief sighed. "Hermes." Master Chief replied. "Herpes? Who the fuck has Herpes?" Tucker asked. All of a sudden, Tucker let out a scream of pain. I looked to my left, to see Tucker had been knocked to the floor. "What the fuck was that for?!" Tucker asked, looking at Carolina. "I didn't do that!" Carolina said. "And he said Hermes, not 'Herpes'." Just then, someone new spoke. I, along with everyone in the room looked to the podium where Master Chief was standing. "Yeah, he said Hermes," the voice said, as a figure to the Chief's right appeared, wearing Mark VI Armor, with an EVA Helmet. His colors were Gold, with Teal trim. "And he's talking about me." Hermes said.

"Who. The. Fuck. Is that?" Grif asked. "I suppose I might as well get on with the first announcement. This is our new recruit, callsign Hermes. And I would like to congrulate the new recruit, for breaking Carolina's record on the course. Hermes now holds the record of 13.7 seconds." Master Chief said. "Impressive." Carolina replied. "Anyway, back to roll." Master Chief said. "John-117 is here." Master Chief muttered to himself. "Lopez." Lopez spoke. "Present." he said. "Sarge." Master Chief said. "Affirmative." Sarge said. "Simmons." Master Chief said. "Present." I said. "Tex." Master Chief replied. "Present." Tex replied. "Tucker." Tucker spoke. "Here." he said. "And lastly, Washington." Master Chief said. "Here." Washington said. "Alright, everyone is accounted for. So, now I'm going to tell you all the big announcement. Tucke-" Master Chief was speaking, when Grif interrupted him. "What's the announcement?" Grif asked. "Shut up for one second and I'll tell you!" Master Chief exclaimed. "Okay, as I was saying. Tucker and Carolina found Church earlier today." Before he could even continue speaking, Caboose sprang up from his seat.

"Church! Oh my God, where is Church?!" he exclaimed. "Private Caboose, please sit down so I can explain." Master Chief said. Surprisingly, Caboose obeyed. "Now, look. I know this may be confusing, but they didn't exactly find Church. They found, well, they found what seems to be a message." I cleared my throat. "Oh? What does that mean? What was the message?" I asked. "I could explain that, but it would be much better if Lopez and I showed all of you. So that is why I am going to ask each and everyone of you to report to Blue Base after you are done eating dinner. That will be all." Master Chief replied. He stepped down from the podium and took his seat at Tex, Washington and Sarge's table. Before I had even gotten a bite in my mouth, Grif had completely eaten all of his mash potatoes. I looked over to the new recruit, Hermes, to see that he sat by himself at an empty table, over in the corner. He had his back to everyone in the Mess Hall. I saw that he had also removed his helmet, revealing that he had longish blonde hair.

I thought about walking over to him and introducing myself, but I decided against it. _He's sitting by himself for a reason. And I don't want to piss him off._ "Hey! Why is there a Frag Grenade in my turkey?!" Grif exclaimed. "Hmm! How odd. I wonder how that got there..." Sarge replied from across the Mess Hall. "Fuck you, Sarge!" Grif exclaimed. "Right back at you, slacker!" Sarge shouted back at him. I looked at Grif, as he grabbed the Frag Grenade. "Grif! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "I'm sick of Sarge always trying to kill me. Now, it's my turn." He pulled the pin of the Grenade and threw it towards Sarge. Before it could even reach Sarge, something weird happened. Literally within the blink of an eye, Hermes appeared behind Sarge, with his EVA Helmet back on and grabbed the Frag from the air. Hermes then disappeared once again, reappearing at the door to the Mess Hall, where he threw the grenade out the door. A few seconds later, it exploded. The next thing I knew, he was back over to his table, with his helmet back off. "How interesting." I heard Carolina say.

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch Mess Hall_

"Hey Lopez?" I asked, as I walked up to him. "Yes?" he said, as he looked up at me. "Could I ask you to go over to Blue Base and get the message ready so we can get it played as soon as everyone is done eating?" I asked. "Of course." Lopez said, as he got up. "I'll get right on that." With that being said, he turned around and left the Mess Hall.

 _Tucker_

 _Blue Base_

 _Fifteen Minutes Later..._

I walked up to Blue Base after eating dinner. "Hey Lopez." I said, as I stepped up to him. "Hello, Tucker." he said, as he continued to work on the terminal. "Uh, I hate to ask, but is my Sword ready yet?" I asked. "No." Lopez said. "What? Why not?" I asked. "It's been five months!" Lopez grunted as he got up and he turned to face me. "Because I am the vehicle mechanic, I am the master of the armory and on top of all that, I have to fix your damn sword. You can't keep asking me: 'Hey Lopez, is my sword ready? Is it ready now?' I'm going to tell you when it's ready, it's my fucking job!" he said. "With all of the new weapons we get from the supply drops from the UNSC, I have to catalogue all of them into the armory. I just don't have all of the free time to repair your sword. So quit asking." In case you are wondering, ever since the incident on the High Charity, my Sword hasn't worked correctly. Lopez has tried to repair, but like he said, he hasn't had the time to really work on it.

I heard running from behind me. I turned around to see Carolina running up to me. "Hey." she said. "Hey." I said. "Is that message ready to play yet?" she asked me. "Yes." Lopez said, as he continued working. "What?" I asked, turning around to face him. "If it's ready to play, than what are you even working on right now?" Lopez grunted. "I still have to figure out what's on this other chip, dumbass!" he exclaimed. I turned to face Carolina. "I'm not looking forward to this." I said. "Why not?" Carolina asked. "Because I feel like this isn't going to be a happy message from Church. I feel like it's going to be depressing." I said. "Okay." Carolina said. "Promise me something Carolina." I said. "Okay." she said. "Promise me that no matter how sad his message is, promise me that you won't let me do anything to hurt myself." I said. Carolina just stood there, staring at me. "Of course Tucker. I would never let you hurt yourself." she said. "Why would you even say that?" I sighed. "Carolina, I may not have ever said it, but Church is my best friend. And if he is gone, I have no idea what I'll do with myself." I said. "Tucker even if Church is gone for good, we'll figure out a way around it. I promise." Carolina said. "I hope you're right." I said, sighing. "I just hope that you're right."

 _An Hour Later..._

We had all been standing outside Blue Base for at least half an hour. And the sun was starting to set. Finally, Grif came over the rise, running towards Blue Base. Once he reached us, we all looked at him, most of us sporting angry looks at him. "What?" he asked. "Oh, _heyyyyyy_ Grif!" Simmons said, in a mocking tone. "You finally done with your third serving?" I asked. Grif scoffed. "Third? More like fifth!" he said. "You are such a fat ass." I said. "Whatever. So sad." Grif said, as he walked past me. "I fucked your sister!" I exclaimed. Carolina, Washington, Master Chief and Hermes all turned to look at me. "Oh God!" Washington exclaimed. "Did you really?" Carolina asked. "Hell, no!" I exclaimed, laughing. I leaned over and whispered to Carolina. "You couldn't even pay me to fuck Grif's sister." I said. "Why? Is she ugly? Homosexual? Transgender?" Carolina asked. "I have no idea about all three of those. All I know is that she wasn't mentally healthy." I said.

"Can we please get to the purpose of this meeting?" Master Chief exclaimed. "A meeting? That sounds like busy work. Can't we just have a mission statement?" Grif asked. "Oh my God, shut the fuck up, you big orange baby." Tex said. "Hey, I'm not even wearing my armor!" Grif exclaimed. "People!" Master Chief exclaimed. Everyone looked at Master Chief, except for Caboose, who looked to his left. "Alright, now that I have your attention, Lopez, do you want to explain the purpose of this meeting?" he asked. Lopez nodded and stepped forward. "Alright, everybody, thanks for coming." he said. "As you all know, Master Chief told you that Tucker and Carolina found a message it seems, from Church earlier today." Everyone exchanged looks. "Did someone say Church?! Oh, I want to see Church!" Caboose explained. "Michael, I need you to please calm down. We're just going to play the message. We've all been wondering where Church has been for the last five months, and tonight were going to find out." Master Chief said. Caboose didn't answer for a few seconds. An additional five seconds later, he spoke. "Okay." Caboose said.

"Any other questions?" Master Chief asked. I sighed. "Can we just play the fucking message?" I asked. Master Chief just looked at me, before nodding to Lopez. Lopez clicked a button on the terminal, and an AI appeared from it. _Church._ He began to speak. "Hey, guys. If you're listening to this, than it means I'm gone. And I'm not coming back. At least, not for a while. I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I had been experiencing rampancy even before Master Chief arrived. And when I interfaced with the mainframe at the Offsite Storage Facility, that accelerated my rampancy tenfold. I was slowly dying, guys. I had been a ticking time bomb ever since Caboose helped me remember who I was as Epsilon-Church. And as much as I hate to say it, it seems that I have reached zero. I'm not a brand new AI, I can't function properly. There was a way out of this for me, and you guys probably aren't going to like it. If I erase my memories, if I deconstruct myself, then that will fix the problem. Of course, the action will kill me, but that isn't the point. After deciding to deconstruct myself, I have taken the liberty to replicate both myself and all of the AIs from Project Freelancer. The replicated version of myself is new and has been saved to the other chip that you guys should have found."

Church continued speaking. "But please guys, don't wake me up. I don't even know if the replicating process worked, and I don't want to be woken up. Leave me alone for a while. As some one once said, wake me, when you need me." he said. "But it's not all bad. The AIs that I mentioned? About them... They have been saved onto the chip as well." Just then, as Church said this, I noticed a flash coming from the terminal. I looked over to the terminal, to see two additional AI units to appear. One was green, the other was a mixture of purple and red. "He's talking about us." The red and purple one said, in a childish voice. I didn't recognize either of them, but apparently Wash and Carolina did. "Theta?!" Washington asked, along with Carolina speaking. "Delta?!" she asked. "Negative." the green one said. "We are memories of Theta and Delta. I am called Epsilon-Delta, and my friend here is named Epsilon-Theta." Epsilon-Theta nodded. "That is correct." he said. Epsilon-Delta turned to look Epsilon-Theta. "We need to take roll call." he said. He turned back to what appeared to be our direction and spoke. "Sound off, let us know if you're here."

"Epsilon-Gamma." he said. A blue AI unit appeared and spoke in a Stephen Hawking like tone. "Present." he said. "Epsilon-Delta, that's me. I am also present." Epsilon-Delta replied. We all exchanged looks with each other, before looking at the AIs again. "Epsilon-Eta." Epsilon-Delta spoke. A glowing gold AI appeared in front of Epsilon-Delta and waved at him. "I'll take that as you saying that you are here." Epsilon-Delta said. "Epsilon-Theta." The red and purple one nodded. "Here." he said. "Epsilon-Iota." Epsilon-Delta spoke. I couldn't tell what Epsilon-Iota's color was supposed to be, but it looked like a mixture of glowing white and glowing cyan. The AI nodded and Epsilon-Delta nodded back. "Epsilon-Sigma." Epsilon-Delta called out the next name. "Present." a literal flaming AI appeared, as his voice overlapped and could be heard again. "And lastly, Epsilon-Omega." Epsilon-Delta said. A purplish colored AI, mixed with a bit of white appeared. "Here." it said, in a deep voice. I looked at all of the AIs in front of us. I recognized Omega and Gamma, from their nicknames "O'Malley" and "Gary".

"What about Church?" Caboose asked. "Oh, you mean Epsilon? I paused his recording. Would you like it if I played it?" Epsilon-Delta asked. "Please." Washington said. "Of course." Epsilon-Delta said, as he played the rest of the recording. "As you discover the AI units that I recreated from my memories, I have my own goodbyes to say. Caboose, I don't really know where to start with this. What can I say? You told me stories while I was stuck in the confines of that Epsilon Unit. And, you gave me a new body, where I really became the new and not so improved Church. I'm not at all ashamed about saying that. Caboose, because you helped me remember who I was, I just want to say this. I humbly accept the position of being your best friend." he said. "Carolina, I don't know how to say it, but you are like a sister to me, even though me being your brother isn't physically possible. You actually made me care about people. I was actually scared for you when you faught Sharkface. Thank you, for making me be able to feel emotions. Doc, you are probably the dumbest medic I've ever met. But don't let that stop you. You are smart. You have potential, to do really anything, if you just try."

Church sighed, before he continued. "Donut, well, all I can say is you are good with grenades. That, and you are pretty polite, for the things you've seen throughout your life. Grif, well what can I say about you, Grif? Um, well, I can say this. You tried your best, Grif. Cortana, I didn't really know you that much, but I knew that the Master Chief meant the world to you. And no matter what the cost, I hope the two of you some how find a way to be together. Master Chief, you may possibly be the best leader that this crew has ever seen. So, just keep doing what you're doing. I wish you the best of luck, trying to wrangle the few fuck ups that are in this canyon. Lopez, I never understood a word you said, but I know this. You were okay in my book. If I needed something fixed, you were the guy I'd talk to and I appreciate that. Thank you, Lopez. Sarge, most of the soldiers in this canyon call you a mediocre leader. But don't let that get to you. I think the important thing is, is that you try your hardest to be a dependable leader. And to me, that is respectable."

"Simmons. Intelligent, talented and a kiss ass. Put that aside, because it doesn't matter if you're a kiss ass. What matters, is that you try, you can depend on your team and they can depend on you. Tex, this is going to be hard for me to say. Multiple times I've told myself that I forget you. I've told myself that. But, the truth is this. I love you, Tex. And that is a really difficult emotion. Not just because I'm me, but also because we're AIs _and_ we never really had a relationship." Everyone looked at eachother, with confused looks on their faces. Well, all except for Carolina. She was the only one who still wore her armor and helmet, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Everyone, I'd like to say something. I'm sure all of you know that Church, me, Epsilon, whatever you want to call me, we are all based off of the Director's mind. But, Tex is an AI too. You see, in the Great War, the Director lost someone very important to him. And one night, the Alpha shared his grief, and it purged the feelings of sadness. This new fragment became the Beta AI. It was based off of the Director's special someone. So, the Director gave Beta a black suit of armor and made it, I mean her, a Freelancer."

Everyone looked shocked at this point. "You want to hear something really wacked up? That Freelancer, the Beta AI, she's probably standing with you guys right now. The Beta AI, is Tex." I looked over at Tex, who was staring at the ground. She didn't speak, she didn't even move. "Tucker, we have not always seen eye to eye, but I consider you my friend, if you can believe that. Uh, try not to lose control of your pervy nature while I'm gone. And lastly, Washington. I want to apologize for attempting to kill myself when I was put inside your head. And yes, I remember that. I hope you can forgive me. Because what it all came down to, was the feelings of dread and sadness that I had gotten from the Alpha. But today, I'm not sad anymore. Because I formed brand new memories of my own. They became my voice, my personality. And all of these things, make me who I am today. But like I said, these memories are holding me back. But if I erase my memories, if I deconstruct myself, than one day, I will be able to begin life anew, as a new and improved Epsilon." he said. He let out a sigh, and it was either just me, or I could actually hear Church crying as he began to speak again. "Bye guys. Remember, memory is the key. So don't forget about me." And then, Church's image flickered a little bit and he went out, like a lightbulb.

"Church?" Caboose asked, sounding tearful. I looked around, to see that everyone else looked as if they were sick to their stomachs. Grif doubled over and threw up, but he was the only one to do so. I looked at Tex, still looking at the ground. I looked up at the Master Chief. Even he looked as if he could cry, even though he hadn't known Church for all that long. I sighed and began to walk away from the group. "Tucker?" Carolina asked, sounding tearful as well. I ignored her and just kept walking. "Tucker? Tucker! Come back!" Carolina called. I turned to look at her for a few seconds, before I shook my head and turning back around. I walked towards the cliffs. I just needed to be alone for a while.

 _?_

 _Cliffs Above Blood Gulch_

I watched the man walk away from his group in a Sniper Rifle scope. I lowered my Rifle and turned on my radio. After a few seconds of interference from the other side. "I still don't know why you want me to watch John-117 and his band of misfits." I said. A few seconds later, my partner responded. "Be patient. We just have to wait long enough for him to trust me. Once that is done, we can tell him that Ad- I mean the UNSC is a little more corrupt than he would have originally thought." my partner said. I hissed in frusteration. "You're not using your voice filter. You could be caught." I said. My partner scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Look at where I'm at." my partner said. I looked through my Rifle scope, to see my partner waving at me from one of the slopes down in the canyon. "How'd you get away so fast?" I asked. "Duh. We both know I am very fast." I sighed. "Fair enough. Agent Oceanic signing off. Try not to get yourself compromised." I said, as I turned off the radio.

A/N: Well, that is the chapter. So, what did you guys think of Church's goodbye message? What do you think about all of the AIs coming back? Who do you think the person watching them is? Any thoughts about Hermes, the new recruit? I'd like to get this straight. I know that in the story, Church said he had saved an updated version of himself to that chip, but I will be honest. Epsilon is dead. He isn't coming back. Church is coming back, but who said he'll come back as Epsilon...? I'd like to thank a friend of mine for Beta Reading this for me. I also want to say I have a new schedule for writing. I will have a new chapter posted every Saturday. Not for this story, but that applies to all of my stories on Fanfiction. So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it definitely was my longest chapter to date. Don't forget to follow and favorite the story. And if you want to submit input, than you can either PM me or post a review. Either way works. I'm going to go though, so have a fantastic day and, bye.


	3. PSA 1: Armor Cleaning Re-Hash

PSA #1: Armor Cleaning Re-Hash

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter! Well, it's not really the next chapter, but whatever. I was scheduled to release a chapter this weekend, but frankly, it isn't even done yet. So, since I never did one of these for the first story, and because the third chapter isn't done yet, this chapter will be a PSA. So, I hope you enjoy this very short chapter, and see you in the next chapter!

 _Cue The Final Guitar Chord of Blood Gulch Blues_

 **A Message From Your Friends From The HaloRed vs. Blue Series...**

 **Armor Cleaning Re-Hash**

 _Tucker_

"Hey, this is Lance Corporal Tucker from the Blue Army." Tucker said. "We're not releasing a chapter this week, because who are we kidding? We can't compete with anything directly related to Season 15 of Red vs. Blue." Tucker looked down at his armor. "But since you're here, you can watch me take this oppurtunity to finally clean all this black crap off of my armor." Caboose appeared behind Tucker. "You? I'm doing all of the work here!" he said. "Caboose, did I tell you to stop?" he asked. Caboose disappeared from view again. "See you when Chapter 3 comes out!" Tucker said.

 _Cut To Black_


	4. Chapter 3: I Quit

Chapter 3: I Quit

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**

A/N: Hello and welcome to the third chapter! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but nevertheless, here is the third chapter. In this chapter, you'll get a little more of a reaction out of some of the characters on Church's message. This chapter will also be a lot shorter than the last chapter. In a few reviews, I've had people saying that the people like them are "Felix and Locus" types. I will say this: That's true and not true. They are being watched, but who said that they will be bad? Anyway, I do hope that you have been enjoying the story so far. If you have enjoyed this story, than please don't hesitate to favorite or follow this story. If you want to submit input, then please post a review or PM me. I try to respond to all of my reviews, as long as they aren't asking for updates. Anyway, getting on with the chapter!

 _Tucker_

 _Cliffs at Red Base_

 _Early Hours of the Morning..._

As I stood on the cliffs at Red Base, I finally saw the sun begin to peek above the cliffs at the top of the canyon. No one got any sleep last night. Well, at least I didn't. I don't know about everyone else. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, pointing my DMR at the person behind me. I stared at Hermes, in his golden armor with teal trim. "What. The. Fuck. Do you want?" I asked, still pointing my rifle at him. Hermes said nothing. "I'm just checking in." Hermes said, in his unnaturally deep voice. "Great. Look, I don't even know you. So, fuck off. And do it before you really piss me off." I said. Hermes stood there for a minute, before finally walking off. "Whatever you say." he said. "Prick." I could barely hear him say the last word.

 _Church, you fucking prick. Stop thinking of yourself, and for once, think about how this is affecting all of us._ I was deep in thought, as I got even more pissed off. I let out a scream of anger, as I grabbed a Fragmentation Grenade from my belt, pulled the pin and threw into the sky a couple seconds later. A few seconds later, it exploded, showering bits of debris into the canyon below. "Okay. I'll take that as you are not doing well." I heard Carolina say. I turned to face her. "We just watched a message from my best friend, telling all of us that he isn't coming back. How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Carolina replied, as she walked up to me. "But I know how you feel. Church was a-" I interrupted her. "Bullshit." I said. "Excuse me?" she asked, after a few seconds. "That's bullshit Carolina! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now! Church wasn't your best friend! You didn't know him for years! He was just an AI to you!" I shouted. "Tucker, you're wrong. Church was more than an AI to me, he was-" Carolina cut herself off. "Look it's difficult to explain, but he was more to me than an AI." I just let out a sarcastic laugh. "Uh-huh. Sure. Now leave me alone." I said, as I walked past her. I walked down the slope of the cliffs and walked towards Blue Base. On the way there, I ran into Grif. Or more like, he talked to me. "Hey Tucker, how are y-" he began to ask me a question, but I interrupted. "Shut the fuck up." I said, as I walked past him.

I walked over to the console, where we all viewed Church's message last night. "Delta! Are you there?" I asked, my voice full of irritation. A green figure appeared. "Actually, it's Epsilon-Delta, if y-" I interrupted Delta. "I don't give a damn what you prefer!" I exclaimed. Delta said nothing for a second, before speaking. "Is there something I can help yo-" I cut him off again. "Yes, there's something you can help me with!" I exclaimed. "What?" Delta asked. "Didn't Church say in his message that he left a copy of himself?" I asked. "Yes. What about it?" Delta asked. "I want you to wake him up." I said.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Delta said. "Why the fuck not?" I asked. "Because Epsilon told all of you not to awaken him unless it's an emergency." he said. "I don't give a fuck." I said, as I went to whack Delta with the butt of my DMR. "I'm an AI. You can't hit me." Tucker backed up, raised his Rifle and shot at Delta. Delta flickered for a second before becoming solid again. "Still a hologram." Delta said. "As you were, Green Guy." I said, as I walked past him, reloading my DMR. I kept walking, heading towards the Firing Range.

 _Lopez_

 _Blood Gulch Firing Range_

I looked up to see the door to the Firing Range open. Tucker walked in, with his DMR in hand. "I can't let you in Tucker. The range isn't open yet." I said. "I'm not here to use the range." Tucker said. I was confused at this point. "Well, then what are you here for?" I asked. Tucker passed his DMR to me through the slot that I handed out weapons through. "I'm checking in my DMR." he said. I took it and gave it a look over. "Is there something wrong? Has it been malfunctioning?" I asked. Tucker shook his head. Just then, the door opened and John-117 walked in. "Armory and range is open, Lopez! I understand that we just went through a loss, but we need to get back up and running." he said.

That's when he noticed Tucker. "And I'm turning this is in, too." Tucker said, handing me his Magnum. He had carried a Magnum in place of his Sword ever since the incident on the High Charity. "Tucker? Why are you turning in your weapons?" he asked. He turned to face John, before turning to face me again. "Hey, Lopez? You don't get emotional do you?" he asked. "Absolutely not." I said. "Okay. Then it's up to you if you want to leave the building or not." he said. "I'll stay." I said. "Oh, very well!" Tucker said. He turned to face John. "Chief, you may want to put your emotional ears back on." he said.

 _Tucker_

 _Blood Gulch Firing Range_

"Chief, you may want to put your emotional ears back on." I said. "Why?" Master Chief asked, with a confused look on his face. I took a deep breath before speaking. "I quit." I said. "What?" Master Chief asked. "You heard me. I'm quitting. I quit. Done." I said. "What? Like just taking a break right?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, like I'm quitting. I am done Chief. I'm done with you and your stupid fucking army. I'm leaving." I said. "I am calling in evac later today and I'll be gone within the week." Master Chief itched his scalp in confusion. "Tucker you can't do this." he finally said, in a simple tone. "Uh, yeah I can. Just watch me." I said, as I walked towards the door. "Goodbye, adios, hasta la lista. What do I need to say?"

"No, I mean you can't quit, Tucker! It's not in your nature! I read your file! Your file describes you as a hero! You care about your squadmates! You stay in your position at Blue Team, because you are the sticky stuff that holds us all together!" he said. When he said "sticky stuff", I was tempted to say my thing, but I didn't. I was pissed off now. I looked up at him, with a look of anger burning bright in my eyes. "Tucker, wh-" he began to ask me a question, but I cut him off. "You don't know a damn thing about me, Chief! I hate you, I hate Caboose, I hate Grif, I hate Sarge, I hate everyone! All I want to do is talk to my best friend, but he's gone. Again! And I don't think he's fucking coming back! Fucking debrief that, asshole!" I exclaimed, before walked to the door, kicking it open and exiting the firing range.

 _John-117_

 _Blood Gulch Mess Hall_

 _Two Hours Later..._

I had just gotten done taking roll before breakfast. As everyone began eating, I cleared my throat. "Um, everyone?" I asked, in a sort of nervous tone. Mostly everyone kept eating, but they did look up at me as they did so. "Um, I know in light of recent events, that we don't need more announcements, but Tucker has an announcement. Tucker? Would you like to come up here?" I asked. Tucker got up from his table and slowly started walking to the podium. _Since his big reveal, Tucker and I had talked again. He said that he wanted to announce that he was quitting at breakfast. I was reluctant to let him, but I ultimately decided to let him go through with it._

 _Tucker_

 _Blood Gulch Mess Hall_

I stepped up to the podium, as Master Chief stepped away. "Thanks." I said, in a gruff tone. He stepped away from the podium and went to sit at his table. "Okay, well, I have an announcement guys." I said. "Please tell me you've found the way to be asleep and invisible at the same time." Grif spoke up. "Shut up, fatty." I said. "I'm not fat! I'm just big boned." Grif said. "Yeah. Big bones that jiggle when you move." Simmons said. "Oh, bite me." Grif said. "Everyone shut up!" I exclaimed, getting angry all over again. "Well, what's the announcement?" Washington asked. "Oh. I'm quitting." I said. "Quitting what, exactly?" Carolina asked.

"I'm quitting you guys. Wow, I've waited so long to say this and it feels good to. say it." I said. "I'm done. I don't want to be a part of this stupid fucking game anymore. Remember when we were all done on Chorus?" Most of everyone nodded. "Well, it just so happens that Kimball promised all of us that we'd be left alone. And this guy came along and forced us out of retirement!" I said, as I pointed to the Master Chief. "Look, no offense guys, but I'm done. I'm done with all of this." I said, as I stepped down from the podium and began to walk to the entrance to the mess hall. "I'm calling in for evac and leaving. Good bye guys." Before I stepped out, someone called to me.

"Not even going to finish your breakfast, traitor?" Sarge asked. "No. I never even liked the breakfast in the first place." I said. "Hey, I take offense to that!" Donut exclaimed. I just laughed an emotionless laugh. "Donut, don't flatter yourself!" I exclaimed, not turning to face him. "Your cooking was never good anyway! It was just breakfast that was the worst!" He didn't speak again after that. "That was pretty cold, Tucker." Washington said. "I don't care." I said, as I opened the flap to the huge tent that the mess hall resided in. "Anyway, again, I quit. So fuck you guys and peace out." And with that, I walked out of the mess hall.

A/N: So, that's it for the chapter. Tucker has quit the group. And the chapter pretty much focused on him. So, what did you guys think? I did say in the last chapter that Church will eventually return, it probably won't be until at least a few more chapters though. Any theories on who their new recruit, Hermes is? I'm open to any theories that you guys want to throw at me. I hope you did enjoy this chapter. And as always, a review or PM is how you submit your opinions, if you have any. Also, if you really like the story, go ahead and favorite and/or follow it. I'm going to go though, so have a wonderful day and, bye.


	5. Chapter 4: The Distress Signal

Chapter 4: The Distress Signal

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**

A/N: Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter! This chapter will be one of the starting points for a past character returning to the series, whether it be a character from Halo or Red vs. Blue. For example, Wyoming. Obviously, Wyoming is dead and cannot return, that was just an example. The last thing I'll mention, is that Tucker isn't leaving... yet. Carolina is going to talk to him in this chapter, to persuade him to stay in Blood Gulch. I won't tell you if she succeeds, you can read about how that will play out. So, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you do, don't forget to favorite and follow the chapter. Also, if you want to submit input, please do not hesitate to write out a review or PM me. Anyways, on with the chapter!

 _Carolina_

 _Blue Base_

After Tucker gave us his little "I quit" speech, he walked out of the Mess Hall. And it took me about ten seconds to get up and go after him. I ran all across the canyon, all the way over to Blue Base, all the while, barely being able to see Tucker ahead of me. I saw him go into the base about ten seconds before I got there. As I reached the doorway of the base, I crouched and quietly moved in. As I came to the entrance to the main room, I saw Tucker activate the radio. It all happened so fast. I needed an excuse for him to stay here longer. So, I sprang from my cover, pulled out my Magnum and shot the radio multiple times.

Tucker spun around to face me, with a look of anger on his face. "Why the fuck did you do that?! Now we don't have a radio in here!" he exclaimed. I reloaded my Magnum, but didn't place it back on my hip. "Exactly." I said. "Get out of my way." he said, trying to push past me. Instead of doing anything, I simply put my hand on his chest and pushed him back, and onto the floor. "Carolina, what the hell?" he asked. "Stop it, Tucker. Just stop!" I exclaimed. "I know you're pissed at Church. I'm pissed, too! I don't know why he did what he did."

"That's bullshit!" he exclaimed, getting back up. "You don't know shit!" I sighed. "Tucker, you just don't understand. If you just let me explain, maybe you would." I said. Tucker said nothing for a few seconds. "Fine. You have two minutes until I decide to walk out of here. Start talking." he said. "Do you remember last night in Church's message to Tex, he mentioned something about the Alpha AI and the Epsilon AI being based off of the Director?" I asked. Tucker nodded. "What about it?" he asked. I wasn't going to waste the seconds I had. "He's my father." I said. Tucker's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "The Director was my father." I said, again.

"How does that tell me you know how I feel?" Tucker asked. "Epsilon was a counterpart of Alpha. Or Church, as you knew him." I said. "So, when we lost him last night, it was kind of like I lost my father again." Tucker didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." he admitted. "Oh, so _now_ you're sorry?" I asked, looking at him. "What the fuck does that mean?" he asked. "Tucker you didn't give a shit. You didn't want to hear what I had to say." I replied. Tucker sighed. "You already told me you knew how I felt about Church. I just wouldn't let you explain yourself and just now, you forced me to allow you to." Tucker said. "Is there anything else you have to tell me?"

I nodded. "Church mentioned that the Director lost a special someone in his life. Do you remember that?" I asked. "Yeah." Tucker said. "Her name was Allison." I said. Tucker looked confused. "How do you know?" he asked. "Because Allison was the Director's wife. And Allison was my mother." I said. Tucker looked even more shocked than I've ever seen him. "And the Beta AI was based off of Allison. Beta, Tex, whatever you want to call her. They are both the same entity." I continued. "What the fuck?" Tucker finally asked in surprise. "Church and Tex, are you trying to tell me that they are like family to you?"

I nodded. "Not just family." I said. "Since Tex is based off of my mother and since Church is based off of my father, they are like a mother and a father to me. I hope that makes sense." Tucker didn't say anything at first. "How do you know all of this?" he asked after a few seconds. "Before we found out about Church, I used the terminal in Blue Base to read all of the files we picked up at the Offsite Storage Facility." I said. "And? What did you find out?" Tucker asked. "I found out about everything. The twisted experiments the Director did, the backstory of Alpha and Beta, and so much more that I don't want to discuss at this time." I said.

"Wow." Tucker said. "I have no idea how to react." Tucker's face darkened and the look of shock disappeared. "What?" I asked. "I'm still leaving." Tucker said. "What? But w-" I began to speak, but he interrupted me. "But nothing!" he exclaimed. Tucker sighed, as he put his fingers on his temples. He hissed in frustration. "Look," he said in a softer voice. "I know you don't want me to leave. Say what you want about it, but deep down, you know it's true. And deep down, you also know that I have to leave."

It was at that moment that I wanted to say three words. Three words that may have done something for him. It might have made him stay. But the truth is, I don't think I would have meant it, if I said it. So, I just kept my mouth shut. "And I know that Church didn't mean any of the things that he said last night." he said. "How can you know that?" I asked. "Um, because it's Church we're talking about?! I mean, can you not see that he didn't mean any of those things?" he asked. "Like when he said he will be Caboose's best friend? He didn't mean it. Since he was close to death, he just felt like he had to say it."

 _It's hard to accept, but I know that he's right._ I sighed. "You do what you need to do." I said, looking at the ground. All of a sudden, the alarm in Blue Base went off. I looked up at the terminal, before walking over to it. I clicked on the alert and read the details about it. "Something about a distress signal coming from the caves below us." I said. Tucker said nothing. I turned around, to find myself alone in the base. I activated my speed boost and ran out of the base, and quickly found Tucker. "Oh no, you don't!" I said, as I grabbed him and ran back to Blue Base.

"Okay, look. The alert said something about a distress signal coming from the caves below us." I said. "Yeah? So what?" he asked. "You help us investigate this, and I can't stop you from leaving if you still want to." I said. Tucker let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine." he said. "But after that, I'm not doing anything else." I nodded. "Deal. Now I'm going to find Master Chief and report this to him." Before I walked out of the base, I realized that we had no idea what was waiting for us. "Hey, Tucker," I said, as I turned around to face him. "Do you still have your old suit of armor?" He nodded. "Of course I do, why do you-"

 _Tucker_

 _Blood Gulch_

 _One Hour Later..._

 _-ask._ I let out a sigh as I walked with Carolina, Grif, Master Chief and Donut towards the entrence to the caves. "Okay, everyone ready?" Master Chief asked. "Yes sir." We all said. "Alaska, ready?" he asked. No one answered. "Alaska, ready?" Master Chief repeated. "Who the fuck is Alaska?" Grif asked. "You are, jackass!" I exclaimed. "Since when?!" he exclaimed. "Um, since we had the meeting on codenames." Master Chief said. "Iowa, ready?" Donut nodded.

"Ready." he said. Master Chief spoke again. "Carolina, ready?" he asked. "Ready!" she said. "Jersey, ready?" he asked. I sighed. "Ready." I muttered. Everyone moved forward and disappeared into the cave tunnels. I let out a sigh, before following them. "Oh boy. It's gonna be a long day." I said, as I ran after them, loading my DMR.

A/N: So, that is the chapter for today. Don't get any ideas just because Tucker is back in his armor. He is still hell bent on leaving Blood Gulch. What did you think of Carolina's revelation to Tucker? Do you have an idea of what the three words Carolina considered saying to Tucker are? What do you think is going on in the caves? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please don't forget to favorite and follow the story. If you want to submit input, than you can do that by reviewing or PMing me. I'm going to go thouh, so have a wonderful day and, bye.

Bonus A/N!: I would like to take this time to thank two of my friends for Beta Reading this chapter for me. Juan Banda and my other friend who at this time, wishes to remain anonymous. So, now I'm going to go. Have a good one!


	6. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


	7. PSA 2: New Year, New Story

PSA #2: New Year, New Story

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to PSA #2! Chapter Six is still in development and I thought it was high time that we got another PSA out here!

* This one will be a long PSA guys and please don't be confused with the title of the PSA. Since it was nearing the end of the year (at the time I wrote this anyways), I decided to call this PSA: New Year, New Story.

* Don't worry guys, I'm not rebooting the story after chapter five, that would be dumb of me to do. And doing that, I would let you guys down. But anyway, on with the chapter!

 _Cue The Final Guitar Chord of Blood Gulch Blues_

 **A Message From Your Friends From The HaloRed vs. Blue Series...**

 **New Year, New Story**

Tucker: Hey, is this thing on?

Carolina: Is the camera not working for you, Tucker?

Tucker: No, it's not. Can you do something about it?

Carolina: Yeah, hold on. Let me uh... Okay! Is it working now?

Tucker: Okay, yeah. I see the flashing red blip! It's recording now. Thanks, Carrie!

Carolina: If you ever call me Carrie again, I will beat you.

Tucker: Oh, bite me!

 _Tucker_

 _Tucker appears in front of a camera_

"Sorry about that." Tucker said. "Hi. I'm Lance Corporal Lavernius Tucker from the series HaloRed vs. Blue. So uh, the year is coming to an end. 2017 is over and for the most part, it's been an absolute shit year. Once again, the year is coming to an end. Well, here on the set, what is it? 2557? 2558? I don't know what year we're supposed to be in on set."

"I think it's in between the two." Carolina called from off camera.

"Okay, thanks. So, this is the New Year, New Story PSA. And don't worry people, we're not rebooting the series. That'd be stupid." Tucker said. "Usually reboots, regarding video games or movies, they tend to suck. I'm looking at you, Medal of Honor and Nightmare on Elm Street."

Tucker let out a sigh.

"We here at the set of HaloRed Vs. Blue aren't trying to reboot the show." he said. "What we are trying to do however is do like a Q&A PSA. We have taken you the fan's questions and now we will answer them. Grif can take over now."

 _Grif_

 _Grif and Church appear in front of a camera_

"Hello. My name is Private Dexter Grif." he replied.

"And my name is Private Leonard Church. And we are from the series HaloRed vs. Blue." Church said. "Tucker asked us to kick off the Q&A with a widely asked question from the community."

"Do you really think it's safe for you to be on camera?" Grif asked him, turning to look at him.

Church turned to look at him and then faced the camera again.

"And that question is: Is Church coming back to the series?" he said. "Am I coming back to the series, Grif?"

"To answer you guy's question as well as my friend's question, yes. Church will be returning in this entry of the series." Grif said.

"When can we expect it?" Church asked.

"I'd say maybe chapter nine, perhaps chapter eight if the fans are lucky." Grif said, in a monotone voice. "How will your character be coming back in the show?"

"Resurrection." Church said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, please don't say that word. I hate that word." Grif said, as he covered his face.

Church turned to look at Grif.

"What's so bad about resurrection? Why is it such a bad word to you?" he asked.

"I hate the whole concept of it! Oh, a character we need for a plot point is dead? Let's just resurrect him!" he exclaimed. "You've been resurrected more times than Jean Grey!"

"No, I have not!" Church said.

"You'd give her a run for her money." Grif said.

"Will you shut up with that?!" Church exclaimed.

 _A fight between the two ensues_

 _Sarge jumps in front of the camera_

"Okay, while Jack-Ass and Jean Grey Stand-In duke it out, let's go over to Doc and Simmons!" he said. "Stay tuned!"

 _Simmons_

 _Simmons and Doc appear in front of a camera_

"Hello. My name is Private Richard Simmons." he said.

"And I'm Medical Officer Frank Dufresne." Doc said. "And we're here to answer another big question. Simmons, do you want to take it from here?"

"Thanks Doc." Simmons said, before turning to face the camera. "Anyway, getting right to the subject at hand. Will we see the Chorus Crew, unlike in the previous story? What do you think, Doc?"

Doc looked at the camera.

"I can say for a fact that they will eventually make an appearance later down the road. Perhaps not in the next ten chapters, but certainly in the next fifteen or twenty." Doc said. "All I can say is: stay tuned."

"Actually Doc, I have a question of my own that I came up for you." Simmons asked.

"Oh, really? What is it then?" Doc asked.

"Is it true that you and Doc Grey had a thing going on before we left Chorus?" Simmons asked.

Doc's face flushed.

"No..." he said.

"Doc, don't lie!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Doc said. "We went out for coffee like once! It didn't work out, she tried to seduce me!"

Simmons just stood there. After a minute he finally spoke.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" Doc exclaimed.

Simmons turned to look at the camera.

"Um, we are now going over to Tex and Washington, who have a couple questions to answer for you guys." he said. "Stay tuned!"

 _Tex and Washington appear in front of a camera_

 _Washington_

"Hello. My name is Washington." he said.

"And my name is Freelancer Tex, and we are from the series HaloRed vs. Blue." Tex replied.

"So, our first question that will be answered is: Will the Flood be playing a different role in this story, unlike the last story?" Washington said.

"Well, I think the role will pretty much the same as in the last story." Tex said. "The Flood will be the main antagonist and along with the help from some old friends, it'll be up to us to save the galaxy. Again. Next question: Is that Brute-Elite hybrid science experiment still around?"

Washington looked at her before looking back at the camera.

"Oh, he's doing his part. In the shadows, awaiting his chance to return." Washington said.

"That's vague." Tex replied.

"Hey now." Washington said. "I think that's all of our questions this time around."

"No wait, there's still a question for Tucker and Carolina to answer." Tex said.

"Oh, well let's switch over to them then." Washington said. "Making the switch."

 _Tucker and Carolina appear on camera_

 _Tucker_

"So uh, apparently there was a question that I missed." Tucker said. "Was not aware of that. I was kind of surprised to see I missed something. You k-"

"Tucker, just answer the question." Carolina said.

"Okay, okay! The question is: Will Tucker and Carolina ever be in a relationship?" Tucker said, his voice cracking as he finished the question.

He and Carolina looked at each other, as he blushed. Carolina looked down at her feet, not saying anything.

"Okay, which one of you assholes snuck that question in?!" Tucker exclaimed as he walked towards the camera.

"Cut!" Donut called from off camera.

 _Camera goes black_

 _Later, camera comes back on with all of the Halo/Blood Gulch Crew standing next to each other. From left to right, stood, or hovered, rather:_

 _343 Guilty Spark, Caboose (who stood with his back to the camera), Carolina, Church, Doc, Donut, Grif, Hermes (who along with Carolina, still wore his armor), John-117 (who was also back in his Mark VI Armor), Lopez, Sarge, Simmons, Tex, Tucker and Washington_

 _John-117_

"We, the actors of the Halo/Red vs. Blue universe would like to say thank you to all of our followers for a good first few years of the story. 2017 was especially a good year for us." he said.

"Thank you." they all said in unison. "And here's to a good 2018!"

"Okay, I think that's about it. That's the PSA." John said. "Thanks for a g-"

Lopez interrupted him.

"Wait, Chief!" he exclaimed.

John turned to look at Lopez.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lopez handed him two sheets of paper.

"These are the questions that were asked today. And these were the questions that we were supposed to address." Lopez said.

John looked down at the paper and recognized a few questions that they had pulled from the story's reviews. And the other paper, was written in pink colored pencil handwriting.

John turned to look at his fellow cast members.

"Whose handwriting is this?" he asked.

They all looked at the paper and then everyone (minus Caboose) looked at Donut. Donut let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why you pink little cock bite." Tucker said.

"Get him!" Grif exclaimed, as Donut began to run.

John turned back to look at the camera.

"Okay, apparently Donut swapped out the questions that were supposed to be asked today. Great. So this whole PSA was for nothing." he said. "Anyway, I'll end it here while they go hunt down that idiot. And in closing, thanks for a great year and here's to another good year!"

 _Camera cuts to black_

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for the first PSA (and chapter, I guess) of 2018! What did everyone think of the QNA format? Is it like Donut, to pull that swap that he pulled? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and we'll see you for the next chapter!

* Also, thanks to my friend Juan for Beta Reading this!


	8. Chapter 5: Kaikaina Grif

Chapter 5: Kaikaina Grif

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halo, Red Vs Blue or Any of their Respective Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to chapter five!

* I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I've been focusing on another story for the last several months and I'm starting to focus on some of my other stories again, starting with this one.

* This chapter's back just in time, because Season 16 of Red Vs Blue is just around the corner! And boy, am I hyped! I wasn't really a big fan of Season 15, but as long as we're getting more episodes, I'm excited. If you want to give me your opinion on the current state of the show, go ahead. Just PM me if you wish.

* As you can infer from this chapter's title, Kaikaina Grif (Sister) may be joining the ever growing roster of characters. I can't really think of anything else to say about this chapter, so read away!

 _Tucker_

 _Caves Underneath Blood Gulch_

"Okay, gang. Now that we're down here, I think we should split up." Master Chief said.

"And that's exactly how you die in a horror movie." I said.

"We're not in a horror movie, Tucker." Carolina said, not using my code name.

I ignored her, as Grif spoke next.

"Yeah, that _is_ how you die in a horror movie! Not to mention that a black person is _always_ the first one to be killed off!" he exclaimed.

"That's racist." I said. "Not to mention that I'm black!"

"No, you're not! You're more Samoan than you are black!" Grif exclaimed.

"Call it a tan." I protested.

"Samoan!" Grif exclaimed.

"It's a tan!" I insisted.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Master Chief exclaimed, sounding more agitated every time he said the word.

"People, ignore him!" I said, pointing at Grif and ignoring John. "There are specific rules you have to follow in order to survive a horror movie!"

"Oh boy." Carolina replied in an annoyed tone. "Here we go."

"Gentlemen, please." Master Chief said, but I ignored him.

"First rule, as much as it doesn't sound like me, no sex! Anyone caught with their clothes off is sure to get picked off by the killer or killers! Second rule, never split up! Then, the killer can pick you off one by one!" I said. "Oh, and while on that subject, never, ever, ever say "I'll be right back". Because you won't be back. We'll find you in the base with a knife and multiple stab wounds!"

"Calm down, Tucker!" Carolina exclaimed, still not using my code name.

"We _are_ splitting up, Jersey. We'll cover more ground that way." John said.

I sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, fine. If that's how you want to play it." I said.

"Carolina, you're pairing up with Jersey. I want the two of you to search in the Blue Base area." he said, disregarding my comment. "I'll cover the biggest area, the middle area. And Alaska and Iowa will tackle the Red Base area. Everyone clear on their zones?"

Everyone acknowledged their orders. Seconds later, Carolina and I headed off in the direction of Blue Base.

"So-" Carolina began to speak, but I interrupted her.

"No talking." I said, as I turned on the flashlight on my DMR. "We need to pay attention. We may not be alone down here."

 _Doc_

 _Blood Gulch Medical Tent_

"Knock knock." I heard a voice come from the entrance to the tent.

I looked up from my book, to see Lopez standing there.

"Lopez." I said, closing my book. "What can I do for you?"

"I just got off of the radio with the good Doctor Halsey. They needed permission to land." Lopez said. "I need you at their LZ to help Halsey get any new medical supplies to the Infirmary."

I stood up.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked, as I exited the tent. "There's nothing to do here anyway."

 _Tucker_

 _Caves Underneath Blood Gulch_

"Shh!" I whispered. "I think I heard something!"

"What?" Carolina whispered.

"I don't know." I said, as I crouched and slowly moved forward.

"Tucker, let's go!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Who is that?" Carolina asked, as we moved forward.

"Church?" I asked myself.

I moved forward, as I continued listening to the voices.

"Okay, little dude. I gotta go now." I heard another voice.

Recognizing the voice as my own, I broke into a light jog into the lower part of Blue Base.

"Tucker, wait!" Carolina called out, still refusing to use my code name.

I ran into the room and saw a screen playing out events of our old misadventures in Blood Gulch.

"Tex needs Church and I to back her up." my younger self on screen said to my alien son, Junior.

"Bow-Chick-A-Honk-Honk!" Junior exclaimed on the recording.

"Junior..." I whispered to myself, all of a sudden feeling sad.

"Tucker, what is it?" Carolina asked, stopping beside me. "Who is that?"

"It's my son. Junior." I said, still using a sad tone.

"You have a son? An alien son?" Carolina asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I've mentioned it several times." I said, as the recording restarted, at the point where Church called for me.

"Tucker, let's go!" Church called on the recording.

"Okay little dude. I gotta go now." my recording counterpart said. "Tex needs Church and I to back her up."

"Bow-Chick-A-Honk-Honk!" Junior said over the recording.

After that, the loop restarted.

"What is this?" Carolina asked.

"It's a recording of past events that took place in Blood Gulch." I said. "It looks like it's stuck in a loop. Question is, why is this recording playing?"

"I don't know." Carolina said, as she paced back in forth in front of me.

I was about to say something else, when I heard a voice from above us.

"-555-V-I-C-K, doodily doo!" the voice said, sounding like he/her/it was singing.

"What was that?!" Carolina asked with surprise.

"I don't know. It was someone or something who said something." I said. "We should probably check it out."

I moved out of the basement area and moved towards the ramp going up to the main level, Carolina following closely behind me.

 _Washington_

 _Blood Gulch_

"I can't believe it took them this long!" Caboose exclaimed. "They should have been back yester-"

I cut Caboose off.

"Caboose, it was going to take at least a few months." I said. "Cortana needed therapy and possibly multiple surgeries. That wasn't going to take just a day."

After a few minutes, their ship landed. As soon as the ramp dropped, Cortana was the first one off of the ship. She had a new look, mostly in her hair. She now wore her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual wearing her hair down.

"Where is he?!" was the first thing she said.

There was no mistaking that she was talking about John. The Master Chief. I tried not to make a big deal out of the fact that it seemed like she wasn't happy to see us.

"Hello to you too, Cortana." I said, in my calmest tone. "It's been a while."

"Save me the introductions, Washington. Now, where's John?" she asked. "We have news."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

Before I got an answer, a male Spartan in light brown armor came down the ramp. For a second, I didn't recognize him. He stepped into the sunlight of the gulch.

"Hello, gentlemen." he said.

"Noble Six. We've been wondering where you went." I said.

"Well, I'm back. And Cortana _is_ right. We do have news." he said.

"What news?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I cannot speak with you about that." he said. "I can only speak with the Master Chief on the matter. So, if you could please point me in the right direction-"

"He's down in the caves beneath Blood Gulch." I said. "He took Tucker, Grif, Carolina and Donut down there earlier. We got a distress signal earlier today, coming from the caves. They're investigating that matter now."

"Okay." Cortana said. "Give me a suit of armor and I'll go down there looking for him!"

"No way, Cortana. You're not trained to use that armor." Doctor Halsey said, as she walked off of the Pelican. "Just because you've had the surgeries, doesn't mean that you're ready to get into the armor and run around with proper training. You know that."

"Wait, what surgery? What's going on?" I asked.

"Sock party? This is no time for a sock party!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Caboose, I have no idea how you got that from "surgery"." Doc said as he took inventory on all of the new medical supplies.

"Yeah..." was all I could say. "So, what's that about a surgery?"

" _Surgeries_." Doctor Halsey said. "After we fixed her problems, she told me that she wanted to be a Spartan, just like John."

"That's why it took us so long." Cortana said.

"Thank you, Cortana." Doctor Halsey said. "She's not a full Spartan like John. Spartan-V we call it. The first of her kind. She has her own special type of armor and it's already been designed and made. She also has her own special enhancements that John doesn't."

"I'm going down to those caves! Give me my damn armor!" Cortana exclaimed, pointing at Doctor Halsey.

"You are not going down there without the proper training and that is final!" Doctor Halsey exclaimed.

"I am an adult!" Cortana exclaimed.

"Without the proper training." Doctor Halsey said calmly.

They began arguing, when Noble Six interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fucking forget it, okay?" he asked. "I'll go into the caves after John. I'll give him the news myself."

"Don't scare them, please?" Cortana asked him.

Noble Six just looked at Cortana, before moving his forearm in front of his visor and tapping a few buttons.

"Don't worry. You know me." he said, before disappearing a few seconds later. "I won't scare them too much."

"Okay, seriously?" I asked, after realizing he had cloaked himself. "That was really fucking creepy."

 _Grif_

 _Caves Beneath Blood Gulch_

 _Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"And so I said-" Donut continued speaking and I continued tuning him out.

I actually began listening when I thought I heard someone.

"Shh, shh!" I exclaimed, cutting him off.

"What's the matter? Do you want to hear a different story?" Donut asked.

"Be quiet! I think I heard something!" I said, as I looked around us.

As I turned around in circles, I felt a rush of air from behind me.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" I exclaimed, as I turned around and fired.

"What?! What happened!" Donut exclaimed.

"I think that someone just ran past me!" I said.

"Oh, good one, Alaska!" Donut said. "You're just drugged up like the last time we were down here!"

"Shut the fuck up, Donut." I said in an irritated tone.

" _Oooh!_ Codenames!" he reminded me, but I didn't care.

 _Tucker_

"Sounds like it's coming from up there." I said, as I slowly made my way up the ramp.

I saw a screen on the next floor, revealing a familiar figure on the screen. It was Vic.

"Hey, Private Tucker, dude! It's been a while!" he exclaimed, in a sing-songy voice.

"It's Lance Corporal now, Vic." I said.

"His name isn't Vic. It's V.I.C." Carolina said, as she followed me up the ramp. "The Virtual Intelligence Center. Or, just Vic."

"Right you are Agent Carolina!" Vic said. "I am an AI!"

I said nothing.

"So what has brought you cool cats down here?" Vic asked. "Doesn't seem like you're here to visit me."

"No, we're not." I said.

"Wow, Tucker. That's cold." Carolina said.

"I don't care. We're not here to chat with him." I said.

"So what are you here for?" Vic said.

"We heard a distress signal from upstairs." Carolina said.

"You didn't happen to hear it, did you?" I asked.

"I sure did, dude!" Vic said.

"Can you tell us where it's coming from?" I asked.

"Sure can diddilly-do, dude!" Vic exclaimed. "Just let me go through my data for a minute."

I waited patiently, tapping my foot for a second.

"It's coming from Red Base dude! As in the Red Base down here." he said.

"Thanks." I said, as I turned around, ready to leave the base.

"And remember, if you ever want to talk, don't email!" Vic called as we walked away. "Just call me up, at 555-V-I-C-K! Doodily doo!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." I said, as we walked down the ramp.

 _John-117_

 _Caves Beneath Blood Gulch_

I was searching the center of the cavern, when the radio in my helmet came on.

"This is Agent Jersey seeking contact with Sierra 117." the voice on the other side.

"I read you Agent Jersey, go ahead." I said.

"We know where the signal is coming from." he said. "It's coming from Red Base. We're heading over there now."

"Okay, Jersey. I'll join you there shortly." I said, as my radio shut off.

I continued walking around, until I thought I heard someone run past me. I whipped around quickly and began shooting at where the sound had come from.

 _Grif_

 _Caves Beneath Blood Gulch_

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Grif." Donut said. "It sounded like gunfire. Coming from the center of the cave. Or somewhere. I don't know."

Just then, my radio came on.

"This is Sierra 117 seeking contact with Agents Iowa and Alaska." the Master Chief's voice on the other side said.

"We read you." I said. "What's happening?"

"Agents Jersey and Carolina found the source of the distress signal. It's coming from Red Base in these caves. I'll see you there soon." he said.

"Okay, we'll continue searching the basement of the Base." I said.

There were a few seconds of silence from the Chief's end of the radio.

"You haven't done anything, have you?" he asked.

"No, no, no! We're doing stuff! Real businessy stuff!" I exclaimed.

"Dexter Grif," he said, not using my code name. "why did I ask you to come along on this mission?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" I asked.

He said nothing, as I heard him disconnect from the other side. My radio turned off, as I heard sounds of running from behind us. I turned around, to see Tucker and Carolina running up to us.

"Hey, guys." Tucker said, upon reaching us.

"Hey, dipshit." I said.

"Hey!" Donut exclaimed. "I take offence to that!"

"Shut up, genius. I wasn't talking to you." I said. "Have you guys found anything?"

"We found Vic." Tucker said. "And the signal is coming from Red Base."

"Really? What's he up to?" Donut asked.

"Loneliness." Tucker said. "And playing old clips of the messed up adventures we had here back in the day."

"Do you think we could find a way to bring him up to the surface with us?" Donut asked.

"No way. We don't have enough things annoying us. And you know I'm leaving anyway." Tucker said.

"You're here now, aren't you?" I asked. "And what are we doing?"

"Waiting for the Chief to make his way to us." Tucker said.

 _Tucker_

 _Caves Beneath Blood Gulch_

"Hey, can we move away from the topic of you leaving?" Grif asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, as I paced around the area.

"What are the rules of a horror movie again?" he asked.

"Oh, come on!" Carolina said. "Not again with that!"

"Um, don't ever have sex, don't split up, and don't ever say "I'll be right back", because you won't be back." I said, as I counted them out on my fingers.

"Okay, gotcha." he said. "Thanks."

"Alaska, why did you want to know?" Carolina asked.

Grif said nothing, as he put his Battle Rifle onto his back.

"Alaska..." I said with slight anger.

He put his arms out in front of him.

"I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, as he began to walk backwards towards the darker area of the cave.

"You idiot!" Carolina said.

"Fucking dick." I said.

It was all fun in games until Grif was hit in the back of the head with a weapon of some kind and he fell to the ground, groaning with pain.

"Alaska!" Carolina exclaimed.

"Shit! Open fire!" I exclaimed, as I did so.

"Arrgh!" Grif exclaimed. "I haven't felt this hungover since the Vegas Quadrant!"

Donut was the second to go. As he fumbled with his grenades, trying to get one ready, he was kicked in the face and sent to the ground. Next was Carolina, as I shot at the invisible force, she went down from a hit in the chest. Luckily, it wasn't a bullet.

I continued shooting at the unseen attacker. In a fit of desperation, I put my DMR onto my back after my current magazine had been emptied.

"Alright bitch, let's see how you do against a -" I spoke as I reached for my sword. "Oh, fuck! I don't have my sword!"

"Ha!" Grif said, as I pulled my Magnum instead.

I started firing at the unseen threat as it approached me. Every shot missed. The last shot I fired before the magazine was empty ricocheted off of the stalagmites and the stalactites in the cave. I just watched the bullet travel as it continued to ricochet off of all of the rocky formations.

Eventually, I saw it nail my unseen attacker in the thigh.

"Ack! Son of a bitch!" I heard him exclaim.

"I hit him! Did you see that?!" I exclaimed. "What a shot!"

"It only counts if you call it!" Carolina said, from her place on the cave floor.

"Oh bullshit, Carolina!" I exclaimed.

"Ha, Tucker fucked up!" Grif exclaimed while he laid on the cave floor. "Oh wow, I can see it! The planets are aligned! It's beautiful!"

"Ah, well what do you know? Grif is high again, just like the first time we were down here!" Donut exclaimed.

"Fuck off, you..." Grif said, as his voice trailed off, as if he was blacking out.

I noticed that the unseen threat in front of me had seemed to have disappeared. I could tell that from the subtle outline that had been in front of me was now gone.

"Gone? Where'd it go?" I asked, as I reloaded my Magnum.

Just then, I got hit the back of the head with the butt of a weapon. My Magnum fell from my hand as I fell face first onto the ground. I flipped myself over as quick as I could, and saw the threat standing over me.

I tried to reach for my Magnum, not remembering that it's magazine was empty. He kicked it away, so I couldn't reach it.

"Shit." I said, as I looked up at the threat.

Just then, the threat de-cloaked itself, revealing a Spartan in light brown armor, pointing a DMR at me.

"Boo." he said.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to shoot. But, he didn't. I cautiously opened my eyes, to see the guy had put his DMR and on his back. Now, he was holding out his hand to me, as if he were going to help me up.

"Wait, what?" Carolina asked, as she began to get up herself. "What's going on here?"

"Tucker..." the man said. "Aren't you going to take my hand?"

I just laid there in silence, stunned.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" I heard the Chief exclaim. "Who are you?!"

I looked over to where the Chief was entering the area, with his weapon pointed at the Spartan.

"Hello, Chief. Long time, no see." the Spartan said.

"That voice..." the Chief said, as he approached us. "Noble Six? Is that you?!"

"That's affirmative, Chief!" the Spartan said.

"Where the hell have you been?!" the Chief exclaimed, as he walked closer, still pointing his Assault Rifle at Noble Six.

"You think you can put away your Rifle there, Chief?" Noble Six asked, as I finally took Six's hand.

"You forget that I never trusted you during the first war." the Chief said. "I still don't."

"Wow. Why did I come back?" Noble Six asked, as I walked to retrieve my Magnum to reload it.

"Good question. Why are you back?" he asked.

"I came back with Doctor Halsey and Cortana." he said. "We're back."

"Cortana's back?!" the Chief exclaimed. "Take me to her!"

"Chief," I said. "don't forget the mission."

He sighed.

"You're right." he said. "It's time to check Red Base."

 _John-117_

We finally moved up to Red Base, after Grif and Donut had left to meet Carolina and Tucker out front. We moved into the main floor of the base, surprised that there seemed to be steam or fog, covering the floor, one of the two.

"What the hell is going here?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, who's been vaping in here?" Grif asked.

"Dumb-ass." Noble Six replied.

"Oh, right." Grif responded.

I approached what seemed to be the center of the room through the haze, until I bumped into something. Something made of metal, steel or concrete, or something.

"Whoa!" I said, after bumping into into the structure.

"What is that?" Tucker asked as he approached me.

"I'm not sure." I said, as I walked around it, trying to figure it out. "I think that it might be a cryo-pod!"

"A cryo-pod? What in the hell is a cryo-pod doing down here?" Carolina asked.

"It beats me." Tucker said, as he moved to where I was standing.

I wiped the fog off of the glass cover of the pod, revealing someone wearing armor inside, with a yellow Mark VI armor.

"Uh, Grif?" Tucker asked, not using his code name. "You may want to get over here?"

"Why?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "And what is so important that you had to use his name instead of his code name?"

"Just get over here!" Tucker exclaimed.

I was confused. I was thinking about what was going on, as Grif walked over. Once Grif got to where we were standing, he didn't say anything at first.

"Oh." he finally said, after ten seconds or so.

"What?" I asked. "Alaska, what is it?"

"Sierra 117, guys," Grif spoke. "I think that's my sister in there."

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for the chapter! What did you guys think?

* Once again, sorry I haven't updated in while! I'm going to try to update this story a little more, opposed to a little less, because this is one of my favorite stories to write.

* So, Sister (or Kaikaina Grif) is back! Not officially, but she has been found and will join the cast as of the next chapter! And over time, of course, other characters that weren't in the first story will make their debuts. Church may coming back to the story soon, but I don't really know when as of right now.

* Also, Grif saying "I'll be right back" is a reference to the horror movie "Scream", which is one of my favorite horror movies.

* Anyway, that's all I have. Sorry that I took so long to update, it shouldn't happen anymore. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye!

* Also, thanks to my friend, Juan for Beta Reading this!


End file.
